


Meetings

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 1 - Introduction</p><p>---</p><p>Nick and Stephen meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

He sat quietly, nervously, as Professor Cutter scanned the papers. Try not to watch, he told himself--try not to stare. Cutter finally looked up at him, with thoughtful eyes one could drown in. 

"Stephen Hart...Impressive credentials."

Cutter's brogue was rough, but musical, and it thrilled him. Their eyes met, Cutter searching his face, and Stephen hid his giddy eagerness behind a facade of calm assurance. "I could use someone like you as an assistant." Stephen let a grin slip, his excitement showing. 

"Thank you, Professor!" he gushed, shaking Cutter's proffered hand. Their hands clasped for--maybe--a moment longer than necessary. 

"Call me Nick."


End file.
